Breathe Me
by lostloveladyintn
Summary: This is an all human story about a broken divorced Bella. She finds one cute little puppy that turns her life around and she ends up meeting the love of her life in one very hunky Vet. Dr Jacob Black. She just needs to learn to breathe and have faith.


Breathe Me

My life sucks. Nothing in my life is going right at the moment. First I find out my husband cheated and then I find out that he bought his new girlfriend a cell phone on our plan. Oh it gets worse! I actual paid for the cell phone for nearly 6 months and had no clue. What a dumbass am I? Now the bastard is suing me for divorce on the grounds that I am guilty of inappropriate martial conduct. Wait! I know I wouldn't let him keep the girlfriends and turn my head the other way anymore. That had to be it. If I was guilty of anything it had to be of being a total complete idiot for ever getting involved with the jerk. I slammed my hand on the steering wheel as I drove to work. How had my life gotten in such a mess these last few months? I had thrown myself into my job. But I always did that. I was raised to be a hard worker. My father was a chief of police and my mom a 2nd grade teacher. Both had been married for 27 years now. I felt like such a failure. My mother had found out 10 months ago that her mother was dying with lung cancer and now I was adding more stress to her. I felt so guilty. I also felt empty. I came home to an empty house night after night now. The only true place I felt whole at the moment was work. So hence the reason I had thrown myself into work, it was hard to feel sorry for myself when there were so many other people that had it worse than me. Nursing completed me. I love my job. I work at a nursing and rehab center in the sleepy little town of Forks, Washington. Most of the people I took care of I had known all of my life. I wiped the tears from my face. I took a deep breath and tried to center myself before I got out of the car.

"Hey Bella!" Alice yelled. I braced myself for the Alice attack as I liked to call it. My best friend, Alice, is like a little hyperactive kid that has been told that Santa is on his way.

"Hi Alice." I said as I got out of my car. Then instantly hear a yip as I trip. I look to see what I tripped over. I looked down and saw the sweetest little face I had ever seen. Looking up at me was the tiniest little pair of brown eyes I had ever seen. It was a tiny little tan puppy. How had I not hit this little ball of fluff laying on my feet when I pulled into the parking space? I leaned down and picked up the tiny puppy that couldn't weigh more than a pound. "Hello little fellow where did you come from? Are you lost?" So am I. I thought to myself.

"What is it Bella?"

"It is a tiny little puppy."

"Oh let me see!" Alice was bouncing up and down in her place. I turned the puppy around to face her. "Well you are a pretty little girl. Even if you do need a bath. Gosh look at all the grease on her."

I looked at the puppy it was covered in mud and grease. But there seem to be something about this puppy. When it looked into my eyes, it seemed to be asking me for help. I reached back into the car and got a towel out of the back seat. I always kept an emergency bag in the back seat. As a nurse, I was always prepared for any emergency. "What are you going to do with the little ball of fur?" Alice asked. "Well for now I am going to take her inside, clean her up and see if someone lost a puppy?"

I got into work. The nurse that I was replacing on the next shift looked at me like I had lost what little mind I had left. "What? I couldn't very well left her out there to get run over now could I?" I took the puppy into the bathroom and washed as much of the grease as I could off of her. I wrapped the wet puppy in a new fluffy clean towel. One of the rehab residents rolled up to the desk. "Cool puppy Bee." He said smiling. "Yea I think so too can you do me a favor can you watch her while I get report?" I asked "Sure Bee. What is her name?" He asked as he patted the puppy on the head. "Humm…..not sure. What do I call you?" I thought. "Puppy for now." Silly I know but somehow that seemed to fit her. I handed the puppy to him. He rolled off and more resident went to look at our newest addition. I begged for one more moment before report. I announced over head that anyone who might have lost a puppy please come to station 1. I start to get report from the outgoing nurse. I honestly wasn't listening. I know bad but I was watching for someone to come claim the little puppy. Someone had to have lost it. It was too sweet not to have an owner. No one would try to get rid of something so sweet and cute. Wait! Yes they would. It happens all the time. People get rid of things. They love the thought of it. They love it for a moment. Then for whatever reason they discard it like trash. Well, I be damn! If no one claimed this tiny little puppy, I would. What? Where did that come from? I was in middle of divorce how could I manage taking care of anything. I was doing good putting one foot in front of the other. Yet as I looked at the resident hold the little puppy. I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. I felt hope and love. It was overwhelming and scary.

No one came to claim the puppy. I decided to put a lost puppy sign up in the break room. I was going to be off this weekend and someone might come looking for it. I was going to give them to Monday then I was going to claim her. She already had my heart and I knew she needed me as much as I needed her. I called my mom and dad told them about her. They laughed. Mom told me to bring her by after work. She had some puppy supplies to help us to make it through the weekend. She also told me if I was planning on keeping her I would need to take her to the vet to make sure she was healthy. My parents had been going on and on about the vet that they went to since they had gotten their puppy at Christmas. Since they seemed so pleased with him, I would need to get Dr. Black from them.

Work went by pretty fast. The residents loved the little puppy. She was so good to them. She had made some of them smile that I had never seen smile before. I wrapped her up in a towel and walked to my car. Alice waved bye and told me to have a good weekend. I usually hated weekends but maybe this one would better at least I will not be alone for a change. I reached over and patted the puppy. She looked up at me and licked my hand. It was amazing how peaceful just looking at her made me feel. How did I go from being in such a terrible mood to a peaceful one?

Just an idea that came to me. Hang in there. Next chapter we get to met the sexy Dr Jacob Black. Breathe me is a song title of Sia. It is a beautiful song. I thought it would go well with this story. Let me know what you think. Dena.


End file.
